


5 Ways Tony said "I love you"

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five ways Tony told Wade he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways Tony said "I love you"

There was a familiar figure standing in the hall of his training academy his current batch of students laid maimed or killed around him, a few simply knocked unconcious and the smell of fear was thick in the air as he looked at the figure that was Wade Wilson, no this wasn't Wade, this 100% Deadpool, and he was a figure to fear.

“Deadpool... what are you doing here?”

“I need a place to crash...”

A smarter man would have send the man away, a dumber one would have send him away too most likely, but when Deadpool decided something it was better not to get in his way.

“You'll be working for that privilege.”

“Whatever Tasky, that's fine, I'll do some gigs or whatever...”

“You'll assist in training, after you worked to cover the damage to my assets I might actually pay you...”

“Great, that's great pal...”

“You look like shit come on I'll guide you to the teachers area...”

He bit his lip behind his mask, he cared not about the trash that had lost their life in the hallway, but he cared about Wade and the fact that he was in full on Deadpool even with his mask partialy torn meant that something was seriously wrong.

**“I have the suit you gave me for that job still so you can change into that...”**

* * *

He felt the combat boot connect with his knee, the pain was so severe he feared it might have actually shattered the kneecap, he used one arm to bash his shield against the inside of the leg that had delivered the kick, making his sparing partner curse and hop back, giving him time to check his knee before the man put his weight back down and prepared to launch forward again.

“Enough...”

“It was just getting good...”

“Wade, I don't come back from the good parts like you do...”

“Tasky you're such a party pooper...”

He got up, favoring his unharmed leg as he watched the red and black mask his partner was wearing as well as a red and black judo outfit that accentuated his broad shoulders.

“You'd be so much better if you had more dicipline...”

“I already beat you now...”

“Only because stabbing you through the heart doesn't kill you Wilson.”

“It hurts like hell though...”

**“I'd rather you learn to fight as if you didn't have that healing factor...”**

* * *

He slashed down the corner target with a fierceness that showed his rage, as the body fell he grasped his shield with both hands and bashed it down repeatedly, blood splattering on his suit, his white cloak dangling in it, absorbing the fluid, growing heavier ever so slightly.

Only when he heard the gritty sound of Wade coughing clearing his lungs did he snap out of the repeated motion of bashing the shield on the motionless body. His rage ebbing away as he turned around to look to Wade.

“You look so hot right now Tasky...”

“Not funny Wade...”

“So am I still gonna get paid for this one?”

“I'll think about it...”

“I think I qualify for hazard pay...”

**“No, you don't... but you are a hazard.”**

He put his bloody shield on his back and crouched next to the healing mercenary, pulling his arm over his shoulder as he yanked him up forcefully, supporting him as he dragged him along.

* * *

He watched Wade breathlessly as he stood before him at the edge of his bed, mask in hands, looking vulnerable, he had seen Wade before, he had seen the scars, he knew they were full body, but he'd never seen seen Wade before. Not like this anyway, not those blue eyes burning with sadness and fear, not that nervous downward glance every so often.

“Wade...”

“...Can...can I sleep here...I'll sleep on the floor...”

**“You can, bed is big enough...”**

He watched as Wade put his mask back on before he slid in his bed, on top of the blankets, he sighed softly behind his own mask he was wearing even in bed and closed his eyes behind the lenses.

“You can sleep under the blankets you know...”

* * *

“I want to be a hero, I am done with people treating me like trash...”

“Wade... how are you going to live...”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has paying gigs at times... I'll find a way... maybe join the heroes for hire...”

“...So...that's it then? You're leaving?”

“We both know I am unpredictable Tony, I wasn't going to stay...”

He stared at the red and black mask the man was wearing and took of his own mask, his face was expressionless though, it might as well have been an other mask. Yet he leaned in and pressed a kiss on the red fabric, his face not betraying his emotions, it really was just an other mask for him.

“Then go, be a hero... see how long it lasts...”

“Don't you believe in me?”

“I believe you're stubborn enough to make any dumb idea work...”

“Tasky...”

“Go... Leave!”

“Tony...”

“I want nothing to do with heroes, it looks bad on both of our resumes.”

He watched Wade fumble for a moment before his pose turned solid, certain and he walked out, with such a steady and fierce stride that Tony could only stare at his back as he opened the door, so much certainty in Wade's step that it made Tony ache.

 **“I love you... good luck...”** he whispered as the door fell shut and he was left alone in his fancy apartment they had shared while they stayed in New York for business.

 

 


End file.
